


New Found Friends

by PetrosBrightx



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Alexanders nickname is Sasha and I think that’s the cutest, F/F, F/M, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, M/M, Mita and Alexander are bestfriends, Mita calls him that all the time, Mita is wlw, Mita really cares about him guys, Mita&Alexander centered, They all become really good friends, alexander is mlm, they radiate big mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrosBrightx/pseuds/PetrosBrightx
Summary: Very OOC of Alexander and Mita but y’know,, it’s kinda just me exploring what I feel their characters would be like after Eurovision. Might have multiple chapters,, Mita and Alexander just being the best of friends xxI didn’t bother spell checking or anything,, this is a self-indulge fic lol
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov & Mita Xenakis, Background Lars Erickssong/Sigrit Ericksdóttir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

'I'll still win of course, but... I'm happy for them. How could I not be?'

'You deserve to be happy too...'

That made Alexander scoff, his heart clench and his eyes to drop from the happy couple currently celebrating their love on the stage.

'Mother Russia does not agree'

Mita gazes sadly at him, her fingers softly rubbing circles on his back and Alexander felt the love her touch was giving off.

'Come to Greece with me.' Her arms now tightly holding him, protecting him from the world, from himself perhaps. Alexander smiled, giving her a look.

'I do like the statues.' Mita beamed, her head resting against his shoulder as his hand came up to hold her own. This poor boy, so scared and so lonely. She couldn't just let him go back to Russia, go back to a place where he couldn't be himself.

'Maybe we get a yacht, I look fantastic with tan.' Oh that smart arse, Mita thought and she cocked her head, 'Wouldn't know, I haven't seen you with a real one.'

Alexander clutched his heart in pretend despair, scoffing as she giggled beside him, 'hug me.' He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. She may be competing against him in a moment, but the feeling of Alexander sinking into her arms, made her feel so much better than winning the contest.

Mita moved her lips close to his ear, leaning in, 'y'know, there's plenty of hot guys in Greece.' She didn't even have to look at his face to feel the burn in his cheeks.

'Mita!' He scolded, and she chucked to herself, 'Whaaaat? I was talking about for myself!' Alexander drew back and raised an eyebrow and Mita just rolled her eyes, grinning. 

Before she could say anymore, Alexander was spinning past her and almost bounding over to Sigrit and Lars, the couple having only just got off the stage. 'Sigrit my dear, you were wonderful! Truely, truely beautiful!'

Mita caught Lars' eye, she could tell he didn't trust Alexander, his gaze on him icy, as Alexander fussed over Sigrit. She strode up to Lars, determined to let Alexander have some peace with his new found friend, and laid her hand on Lars' shoulder. 'I didn't think you had it in you, but... that was amazing Lars.'

He blushed ever so slightly at the compliment, his gaze ripping away from Sigrit to Mita, 'It was all Sigrit, I just... turned up late, changed the song and disqualified us both.'

Mita would think he'd be distraught, but the way his smile lit up his face, and the gaze in his eyes directed only at Sigrit, told Mita everything she needed to know. 

'At least you have Sigrit.'

Lars grinned and nodded, his hands nervously folding together. 'What are you planning to do... after all of this?'

Mita grinned, her flashy teeth caught in the spotlight of the stage, 'Alexander and I are going back to Greece, he'd rather not go back to Russia at the moment so we're gonna have a bit of fun.'

'Ah.' Lars nodded, his voice still wary of the Russian. 'He doesn't want to go back to Russia? Don't they love him over there? In his big house and flashy clothes.'

Mita's mouth pulled taunt, and she shook her head. 'That's none of your business Lars Erickssong... besides, Alexander is not who you think he is.'

Lars glances over at Alexander and Sigrit hugging, his face pressed into her neck. If Mita didn't know any better, she'd think they were a couple. Lars just raises his eyebrows at her.

'Oh Lars! I've invited our friends Alexander and Mita back to our hotel! After the contest has ended, we can hang out and have a sleepover!' Sigrit looked more excited about it than Lars did. Mita caught Alexander's eye, 'I thought you had interviews tonight?' 

Alexander waved his hand through the air in an attempt to seem nonchalant, 'Interviews can be changed.'

Sigrit practically jumped in the air, she looked very excited for a sleepover. 'Sigrit please, all four of us won't fit in our hotel, as big as it is.' 

'I bet we could work it out, this will be so fun!'

Lars opened his mouth to counter but Mita interrupted before he could. 'I'm in, this could be fun. Alexander?'

'I guess I could spend one night away from my glorious mansion.'

Mita just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Sigrit, reaching out for her hands. 'What should we bring?'

The four of them talked until it was finally Mita's turn to walk on stage. Bidding her farewells and excitement towards Sigrit and Lars, she squeezed Alexander's hand and shot him a cheeky "goodluck".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shenanigans between the four, they play truth or dare. Also not me deleting words in Alexander’s speech to make it sound more like him lol
> 
> Also didn’t spell check this one :)

'It is smaller than I honestly thought it would be.'

Mita and Alexander were staring at the tiny hotel Sigrit and Lars were staying in. 

'I mean, we could ditch and go back to my place, get some food, watch movies... Ooo! We could watch highlight of me winning Eurovision?!'

'Don't flatter yourself Lemtov, come on let's go in.'

Alexander grinned cheekily as he followed her inside. The two of them eventually made it to what they both hoped was the room of the Iceland couple. 

Their suspicions were confirmed straight away when Sigrit swung the door open, and Alexander gaped as he strode in, dumping his bags on the nearest bed. 'This really is small!'

With Alexander wandering off to check out the bathroom, Mita turned towards Sigrit and Lars. 'Where should I put my stuff?'

'Well we decided, because there's only two beds, that Lars and I would share one and you and Lemtov could share the other?'

Mita put her bags down on the bed that her and Alexander would be sharing and when he didn't come back right away, she dragged his bags across as well.

'The last time I had to share a bed with Alexander, he kicked me out. In his sleep.

Sigrit giggles and Lars couldn't pretend he wasn't laughing under that hand. They were still laughing together when Alexander came back from the bathroom, he frowned as he noticed their bags piled on the one bed. 

'I may be handsome devilish man with lots of clothes, but I didn't bring that many.'

Mita flopped down on the bed, swinging her legs up and grinning at him. 'Yours and my bed baby.'

'Oh good, you are like hot water bottle. Very nice to sleep with.'

'Yeah well don't kick me out this time.'

Alexander just grinned. 

By the time the 4 of them had figured out who was having first shower and what to order in for dinner, it had gotten quite late. They had pushed the two beds together and sat crossed legged, sharing pizza between them. 

'You know what is a fun game... Truth or Dare!'

Lars looked like he was half asleep, but Mita, Alexander and Sigrit were chatting excitingly, and when she suggested they play truth or dare, they all perked up. 

'I want to start! Mita, truth or dare?'

Lars grabbed another piece of pizza as Mita thought about her options, 'Truth.'

'Do you have a boyfriend back home in Greece?'

Mita just grinned and answered without hesitating, 'No I do not have a boyfriend. Okayy... Sigrit, truth or dare?'

Sigrit said Truth while wringing her hands together, excited to be asked a question. 

'Hmm,' she smiled mischievously. 'Who do you think is more attractive, Alexander or myself?'

Sigrit blushed deeply, and she cast a side eye at Lars who was looking at her. 'Uhh, I really love Lars, um'

'Just pretend that Lars isn't here, who would you rather bang.'

Mita didn't think that Sigrit could blush any deeper, but alas, she did. 'Probably you, Mita...'

Lars gasped, 'I didn't know you liked girls?!'

'And boys! I just think they are all very pretty!'

Mita reaches forwards and touches her hand, holding it. 'Don't worry gorgeous, I'd date you too.' And winked at her.

Mita let go of her hand as Lars reached over to kiss her on the cheek, Sigrit hiding her face in her hands. 

'I am offended. I am most handsome man in Russia, and yet still lose?!'

Mita just elbowed him in his side.

Sigrit had calmed herself down enough to let her hands fall to her lap, her face only a twinge pinker than normal. 'Alexander, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth, I guess.'

She thought for a little bit, her head tilted as she tried to think of a question. 'Do you have a nickname? Alexander is a very long name to say.'

'Sasha.'

Lars spoke up then, his curiosity beating him to it, 'Sasha? Why such a girl name?'

'In Russia, the nickname for Alexander is Sasha, just way it is.' He shrugs in an attempt to be nonchalant.

'Am I allowed to call you Sasha? Or do you prefer Alexander?'

'Am not fussed, Mita always calls me Sasha when we are alone, it do not matter to me.'

Sigrit smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something but Lars cut her off, groaning loudly into a cushion. 'Someone pick dare already, I am getting bored!'

Alexander raised his eyebrows, a sly smile appearing on his face as he asked Lars, truth or dare? Of course the man picked dare. 

'Lars Erickssong, I dare you to strip and run down the hallway naked.'

Alexander did not hesitate with his dare and sat there smiling smugly as Lars frowned at him. 'That is not fair.'

'It is what it is'

Lars looked at the door and then back at Alexander, 'Alright little Russian man, I will do your request.'

Alexander crossed his arms and frowned, 'Am not little.' But Lars was already at the hotel door peeking out into the hallway. 

'Guys I don't think I can do this...'

2 minutes later angry yells from the hotel manager sounded down the hallway as Lars ran back through the door and slammed it shut. Mita, Alexander and Sigrit stood there laughing as Lars lent against the door, fully naked. 

'Lars! You are still naked!'

Sigrit couldn't stop laughing, her laughter lit up the room and soon Lars couldn't stop either. Pulling his Pajama pants on, he fell back on the bed, the other three joining him. 

'That was embarrassing, I am never doing that again.'

Sigrit snorted, causing the other three to break out laughing again. 

'Unless you choose dare again Erickssong.'

Mita fell back on the bed, laughing even harder. 'Sigrit you'll have to protect Lars from the hotel manager.'

The room was silent, 'Sigrit?'

Mita looked down at the girl lying next to her, only to find Sigrit sleeping. Her hand softly touched Sigrit's shoulder before she looked up at Lars. 

He just shrugged, 'She's never been one to stay up very late, I am very surprised she managed to stay up this late.'

Tucking herself and Sigrit under the warm covers, her hand reached out to pat Alexander on the knee before turning her back on the two guys. 'Goodnight Sasha, Lars.'

It took a second of silence before Alexander realised that Mita and Sigrit were sleeping in the same bed. The bed Alexander was meant to share with Mita. 

'Mita? That is my bed...' But the Greek woman was already asleep.

Alexander and Lars shared a look, Lars’ hesitance at Alexander returning now that it was just the two of them. He shrugged, moving the pizza box off the bed and getting in one side.

Alexander just stood there, making no move to get in the other side of Lars' bed. 

'Get in... Sasha, I do not bite.'

With a roll of his eyes, Alexander got in the bed and for a good five minutes to two men just sat there, as far away from each other they possibly could get in a single bed. 

That was until Lars rolled on his side, facing Alexander. There was a strange look in his eyes that Alexander knew too well. Fear.

'Alexander, err... Sasha?'

'Alexander is fine.'

Lars cleared his throat. 'Alexander. Sigrit has told me that you are not in love with her, romantically. But... you are a very handsome man, your singing is admittedly very sexy and I just don't want to lose her... What if she-'

Interrupting Lars, Alexander couldn't help but stiffen. 'Lars, I am gay.'

'Oh'

'Yes.'

'Sigrit didn't tell me.'

'Good.'

The silence was almost unbearable. 

'I am sorry, for overreacting. I was just so scared you'd take Sigrit away from me.'

'Is in the past now, does not matter to me.'

Alexander looked over at Lars only to find the Icelandic man looking at him. 'What?'

'I think you are a very cool man Alexander Lemtov.'

'Sasha.'

Lars just cocked his head, 'huh?'

'You call me Sasha if you wish, did not stop Mita much as I love her.'

Lars smiled and turned back around in his small space, 'Goodnight Sasha.'

'Goodnight Lars Erickssong.'


End file.
